


Stealth

by alumort



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alumort/pseuds/alumort
Summary: Tenten and Hinata end up in a prison.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Tenten
Kudos: 2





	Stealth

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request! They're fun to write, i just don't have ideas for them :( leave suggestions if you want to

Being a ninja was synonymous of having stealth, and it's true... for the most part. It was a requirement for the missions, yes-

But the dagger was extremely well done. And the Hyuga didn't use weapons, anyways. They wouldn't miss it... Hinata was sure of it too, and even helped the weapon mistress get what had peeked her interest.

Bad idea. It was guarded and now, as punishment, Hanabi decided to leave them inside of a cell for a while– and they knew well that they were lucky that she had been appointed as the clan head recently, or they would have suffered more than the walls of their temporal house.

The weapon mistress couldn't help but be a bit sarcastic about their situation the first day, trying to cheer her partner in crime a bit.

"... Well, this is a nice change of scenery," Tenten exclaimed, the back of her head hitting the wall as she talked.

"Um, this... It's a prison cell," Hinata whispered at her side, playing with the sleeves of her shirt while keeping her gaze focused on the floor.

"I know, dear," the brunette mumbled, her head now resting on her companion's shoulder now. "I was being sarcastic, that's all."

Hinata didn't reply to that, embarrassed by her confusion. Tenten smiled at her even if her partner wouldn't realize, deciding to close her eyes for a moment. She felt a warmth deep in her chest as an arm held her closer, as a soft kiss was placed on top of her head, before falling asleep in a sitting stance.


End file.
